1. Field of the Invention
Apparatuses consistent with the present invention relate to a display apparatus, and more particularly, to a display apparatus which provides a user with video according to video data input from an external apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
A representative example of display apparatus is a computer display apparatus which displays video transmitted from a computer on a screen.
A display apparatus comprises ports such as a digital visual interface (DVI) port, or a D-subminiature (D-SUB) port to receive video from a computer. Accordingly, a DVI port or D-SUB port is required in a computer to transmit video from the computer to a display apparatus.
The number of DVI ports and D-SUB ports supported by a computer is limited, and therefore, the number of display apparatuses connectable to a computer are also limited. As a result, a problem occurs in that extra hardware (e.g. video cards) having a DVI port or a D-SUB port has to be added.
Additionally, because DVI cables and D-SUB cables, connected to a DVI port or a D-SUB port, respectively, comprise a plurality of lines, the cost is increased.